Los Hijos de Ash
by diego4560
Summary: En el futuro los hijos de ash siempre salvan al mundo de los equipos rocket , plasma y galaxy entre otros , sin embargo estos se unen y planean atacar a ash cuando era un simple entrenador .Podran sus hijos protegerlo sin encariñarse con el en el pasado
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES , HECHOS Y SITUACIONES SON FICTICIAS , CUALQUIER SIMILITUD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA , POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA  
LOS PERSONAJES QUE USARE EN LA HISTORIA SON POKEMON SPECIAL MANGA Y POKEMON ANIME

Capitulo 1  
LOS HIJOS DE ASH

Actualmente en la region Kanto se puede observar correr con mucha rapidez y desesperacion a varios jovenes adolescente de unos 13 a 15 años hacia el laboratorio de Pueblo Paleta , ellos eran Red , Green , Blue , Gold , Silver , Platina , Yellow y Crystal todos eran hijos del gran maestro pokemon Ash Ketchum ,pero ya partio al cielo hace tiempo pero eso es otra historia .  
Se dirigian a toda prisa al laboratorio del Profesor Gary Oak , quien al verlos se sorprendio y temio lo peor porque en sus rostros se reflejaba una gran preocupacion , en especial en Platina quien siempre era serena pero sus nervios eran evidentes, segun sabia ellos estaban en la Region Sinnoh ; porque despues de derrotar y atrapar a Lance cuando se disponia a capturar a Mewtwo el pokemon clon amigo de Red fue interrogado durante dias debido a que su orgullo no le permitiria doblegarse porque seria deletar a sus camaradas, pero luego de que lo abandonaron cuando fueron descubiertos sus planes verdaderos en Kanto decidio cooperar solo con informacion , revelandoles solo una pequeña parte del plan maestro para sacar a Ash del mapa.  
-Seguro que podemos que confiar en el , Red - comento Green quien iba bastante agitado corriendo al lado de su hermano.  
-No nos queda otra y no hay tiempo para averiguar si es verdad , ademas Brendan y Pearl lo confirmaron , Monte Coronett es la base de ellos, no pudieron entrar debido a vigilancia extrema .Ademas quien sospecharia que estuvieran alli.- Respondia Red quien se caracterizaba por ser algo impulsivo , a diferencia de Green quien era mas analitico , pero siempre ambos tenian razon era confiar y no confiar basandose en un rumor de alguien poco confiable.  
-No entiendo porque harian eso , ademas eso es algo bastante absurdo- dijo Crystal quien no creyo en Lance porque despues de todo para que viajarian en el tiempo ,porque solo los pokemon como celebi y dialga podian hacerlo a no ser que haya algo mas que su amigo especial no dijera del todo.  
-Cuando estaba infiltrado para buscar informancion , escuche hablar de sistema capaz de usar energia pokemon para realizarse pero debido al poder que se necesitaba y su inestabilidad lo descartaron pero ahora que lo pienso bien...- Decia Silver mientras llegaban a las puertas donde Oak los esperaba con alguien mas que no esperaban encontrar alli.  
Enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una muy herida Cynthia siendo curada por Tracey ,quien a pesar de ser todo un gran artista ,siempre ayudaria a Gary porque despues de todo fue Ash quien los unio en el camino de sus sueños , una tensa calma se sentia en el lugar hasta que Yellow se acerco a Cynthia abrazandola y diciendole :  
- Mami que te paso , porque estas asi- Decia con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.  
- No te preocupes estare bien , solo tranquilizate- Respondia mientras la acariciaba por la espalda aunque con un poco de dolor , tal parece que su incursion no fue bien recibida pero la pregunta a donde fue para terminar y sobre todo quien la trajo.  
- Cynthia , espero la proxima vez me avises cuando vayas a pasear por el Monte Coronet , quizas podamos terminar lo que empezamos en Hoenn - Dijo una voz con tono de burla , todos reconocieron ese tono ,despues de todo solo Lance podria bromear en un momento asi  
- Que le hiciste a mi mami , no dejare que vuelvas a quitar algo que quiero -Advirtio Yellow con determinacion empeñando una pokebola , pero no cualquier pokebola sino la que le regalo su Padre Ash en su cumpleaños numero diez , dos meses antes de que el los dejara para siempre , ese dia lo abrazara por ultima vez y besara en las mejillas antes de irse.  
-Nada , yo no le hice nada, ella viene Monte Coronet luego de estar husmeando la base enemiga sale mal y yo tengo la culpa-Decia Lance un poco molesto por la actitud de Yellow , y no era para menos èl fue uno de los cuales ataco a Ash en el era raro que este en el laboratorio y mucho mas con una Cynthia herida en uno de sus brazos.  
Red queria golpearlo , alli mismo no le importa que estuvieran sus hermanos presente ,sin embargo al sentir la mano de Blue sujentando y diciendole con la cara que no valia la pena , decidio dejarlo hablar.  
- Luego de que confese parte de los planes de la alianza de los rocket y los plamas , los rangers me dieron a elegir entre la carcel o cooperar con ellos , elegi lo segundo, fue que me dieron la mision de guiar a ella hasta la ubicacion de la base secreta , ahora mismo deberia de estar rodeada de rangers , elites cuatro de las regiones junto con algunos entrenadores de alto nivel , sin embargo al parecer sabian lo que pasaria y se atrincheraron en la montaña. Nos dimos cuenta tarde, mis pokemon estan gravemente heridos- Decia tranquilamente dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes menos a Gary y a Cynthia quienes sabian la verdad que se ocultaba tras de todo .  
- ¿Como que parte de los planes?¿ A caso nos mentiste en algo? confiesa- Exclamaba Blue quien estaba bastante molesta con todo este asunto  
- No les menti solo les conte parte de los mismos- admitia  
- Entonces suelta todo y no ocultes nada -dijo firmemente Silver quien esta molesto porque no solo le arrebato la oprtunidad de crecer con su padre sino que apago para siempre la sonrisa de su hermana Crystal.  
-De acuerdo ,pero lo primero que quiero que prometen que sin importan lo que diga y vean en este cd no haran preguntas tontas ,sino hasta despues de verlo no haran preguntas tontas o me interrumpiran- fue su condicion , todos accedieron y pasaron a la sala a ver su contenido en la pantalla de una de las computadoras del laboratorio , lo que vieron los dejo bastante asombrados , sorprendidos y con varias dudas.  
CONTENIDO DEL CD:  
LA GRABACION MUESTRA AL DOCTOR ZAEGER DEL EQUIPO ROCKET JUNTO CON OTROS CIENTIFICOS , ELLOS EXPLICAN QUE TIENEN QUE TIENEN UN ARMA QUE PODRIA CAMBIAR EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA , ASOMBRANDO A TODOS LOS PRESENTES CUANDO DIALGA APARECE ANTE LA ATONITA DE TODOS . INDICA QUE NO DEBEN TENER MIEDO PUES EL GRAN POKEMON QUE CONTROLA EL TIEMPO ESTA BAJO SU CONTROL DEBIDO AL YA PERFECCIONADO EXPERIMENTO DE LA CADENA ROJA LA CUAL HACE QUE VOLUNTAD DEL ENTRENADOR SEA LLEVADO A CABO POR EL POKEMON , TODOS CREIAN QUE LO USARIAN , PERO PROFESOR MUESTRA TENER OTRAS INTENCIONES .  
-SI PIENSAN QUE USAREMOS SU PODER , PARA HACER OTRO ATAQUE COMO LO HICIERON TONTAMENTE AQUA Y MAGMA CON KYOGER Y GROUDON ESTAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS , TENGO PENSADO ALGO MAS GRANDE - EXCLAMA ZAEGER A TODO EL LUGAR  
- DINOS EXACTAMENTE QUE PLANES TIENES EN MENTE - RESPONDIO GIOVANNI  
-¿PORQUE HEMOS FALLADO EN NUESTRO PLANES TODOS ESTOS AÑOS? - PREGUNTO EL DOCTOR AL AUDITORIO , QUIENES ANTES TAL PREGUNTA NO SUPIERON CONTESTAR LA MISMA  
- EXPLICATE ,A QUE VIENE TODO ESTO- EXCLAMO MOLESTO GHECHIS.  
- ASH KETCHUM - EXCLAMO ZAEGER.  
- EL YA NO NOS MOLESTA , DOCTOR - DIJO ALGUIEN DESDE LA MULTITUD  
-QUIZAS EL NO, PERO SI SUS HIJOS , DIME GHECHIS CUANTAS VECES WHITE Y ROSA KETCHUM FRUSTARON TUS PLANES EN UNOVA O GIOVANNI QUIZAS NOS QUIERA EXPLICAR COMO ES QUE PUEDE LIDIAR CON RED , GREEN Y BLUE EN KANTO O CON GOLD , CRYSTAL Y SILVER EN JHOTO , SIN MENCIONAR SAPPHIRE JUNTO CON SU INUTIL HERMANO EMERALD EN HOENN QUIEN ACABO CON LO QUEDABA DE MAGMA O YELLOW QUE JUNTO CON PLATINA BORRO AL EQUIPO GALAXY EN SINNOH . EL PUNTO SEÑORES ES QUE SIEMPRE HABRA UN KETCHUM QUE FRUSTE NUESTRO PLANES ; PERO QUE PASARIA SI EL ORIGEN DE ESTOS JAMAS SE PRODUJERA - DECIA EL PROFESOR.  
- ¿A QUE TE REFIERES , ZAEGER?- PREGUNTO UNO DE LOS PRESENTE.  
- SEÑORES PLANEO USAR A DIALGA PARA CAMBIAR EL PASADO A NUESTRO FAVOR , CON SU HABILIDAD DE MANEJO EN EL TIEMPO , SOLO PIENSENLO SIN KETCHUM NO HABRA NADIE QUIEN NOS ESTORBE NI TAMPOCO ESTARAN SUS HIJOS SERIA LA SOLUCION A TODOS NUESTRO PROBLEMAS - RESPONDIO .  
- ¿PERO COMO PLANEAS HACER ESO ?,¿A QUIEN ENVIARAS AL PASADO? ¿ES ESO POSIBLE?¿ Y SALE MAL?- ERAN LAS PREGUNTAS DE TODOS .  
- DEJENME RESPONDERLES TODAS SUS PREGUNTAS CON PUNTOS 3:  
PRIMERO: HEMOS LOGRADO CONTROLAR EL FLUJO DE ENERGIA DE DIALGA POR LO QUE ES POSIBLE , PERO LA INESTABILIDAD PROPIA DE LA MISMA SOLO NOS DARA TIEMPO PARA ENVIAR A TRES PERSONA .  
SEGUNDO: EL PUNTO DE LA HISTORIA AL QUE ENVIAREMOS A LOS VOLUNTARIOS ES LUEGO DE QUE KETCHUM RETORNA DE SUS VIAJE DE KALOS , YA QUE ES LO MAS LEJOS QUE PODREMOS LLEGAR Y NO HABRA VUELTA ATRAS , UNA VEZ ALLI ESTARAN SOLOS Y CUALQUIER CAMBIO AFECTARAN DIRECTAMENTE EL FUTURO ASI QUE SUS OBJETIVOS SON CLAROS  
TERCERO: LOS VOLUNTARIOS SON PERSONAS QUE DEMOSTRARON SER LAS MEJORES EN LAS PRUEBAS , PERO QUIZAS USTEDES LOS CONOZCAN , ADELANTE SATURNO , MARTE Y JUPITER - DIJO ,DANDO A LOS EX GENERALES DEL YA DESAPARECIDO TEAM GALAXY SU ENTRADA COMO HEROES ESTOS YA NO VESTIAN SUS ANTIGUOS UNIFORMES SINO MAS TRAJES NEGROS QUE CUBRIAN SUS CUERPOS CON BOTAS DEL MISMO COLOR , A SU VEZ QUE TENIAN UN CINTURON ROJO CON TODAS SUS POKEBOLAS. UNA VEZ MOSTRADO ESTO EL VIDEO ACABA.

FIN DE LA GRABACION.

El asombro se mostraba en la cara de todos , excepto en Gary pues el ya habia vista la grabacion y tenia un plan que los ayudaria a combatir el fuego con fuego, pero habia un riesgo y deberia decirle a los hijos de Ash para si estos aceptaria el mismo.

HOLA GRACIAS POR LEERLO , QUISIERAS QUE DEJARA TU REVIEWS PARA SABER SI TE GUSTO Y A SUVEZ ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS PARA CAMBIARLO , O CONTINUARLO , DE POR SI GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO Y QUISIERA QUE TAMBIEN VIERAS MI OTRO TRABAJO Y DIERAS TU OPINION


	2. Chapter 2 - Part 1 2

LOS PERSONAJES , HECHOS Y SITUACIONES SON FICTICIAS , CUALQUIER SIMILITUD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA , POKEMON NO PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA  
LOS PERSONAJES QUE USARE SON POKEMON SPECIAL MANGA Y POKEMON ANIME - NO HABRA OC

Capitulo 2  
LOS HIJOS DE ASH : TE PROTEGERE PAPÁ - PRIMERA PARTE

Todos estaban sorprendidos ,la grabacion que Lance mostro daba a entender que estan dispuesto a todo , incluso si eso involucraba viajar en el tiempo para lograrlo. Sin embargo , habia muchas dudas con respecto a por que esos sujetos serian los encargados y porque atacarlo en pasado. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar , pues las dudas fueron sembradas , entonces Green pregunto :  
-¿Por que ir al pasado , mas especificamente cuando papá volvio de Kalos?-  
-¿Si , por que , ademas tendria que creerte ? - agrego Platina.  
Si bien era el plan era tan increible , que parecia sacado de un libro de fantasia e incluso al principio dudaron pero tras la aparicion de Dialga y del trio sombrio algunas incognitas se despejaron. Entonces Lance sabiendo que su explicacion aclararia algunas cosas , miro Gary esperando que este le diera un gesto para comenzar , pero sin embargo este tomo su lugar comenzando la larga explicacion:  
- Chicos la grabacion , es real , y si Yellow Dialga sera usado de esa forma cruel - anticipandose a lo que la pequeña podria decir - Al principio , yo tampoco creia pero si escucharon atentamente ellos quieren cambiar el pasado - termino cruzandose de brazos.  
-Pero eso es imposible , aun usando un pokemon como ese , la propia inestabilidad de su energia destruiria a cualquier ser que lo intentase ,eso paso con Cyrus el antiguo lider del equipo Galaxy desaparecio cuando quizo tomar el control . - Dijo Crystal  
-En esa ocasion , Crys , Dialga y Palkia eran controlados por una cadena roja no perfeccionada , ademas tu padre junto Brock y la madre de Platina intervinieron debido a que Uxie , Mesprit y Azelf los convocaron para su ayuda , Cyrus queria tanto un mundo perfecto que literalmente se arrojo al portal que creado por esos dos, destruyendose a si mismo, sin embargo ahora no se como controlaran ese flujo - Dijo Cynthia quien presencio los hechos en el pasado.  
-Continuando con lo que decia , todo lo que decian en esa grabacion es real , y debemos hacer algo rapido si queremos evitar...- decia Gary pero seria interrumpido por Gold quien golpeando con su mano la mesa sorprendio a todos porque por lo general el era tranquilo aunque algo presumido por haber ganado la Liga Jhoto con solo un pokemon hace tiempo ,antes de que Silver le quitara el titulo despues- Pero como tio , Brendan dijo que su base es una fortaleza impenetrable por donde se la mire - afirmo  
-Nadie hablo de atacarlos ahi precisamente ,sino que haremos lo mismo que ellos , viajaran al pasado para proteger a Ash y a sus madres e incluso si es necesario tendran que influir en sus decisiones- Dijo Gary cortartemente porque sabia que el riesgo era alto sobre todo por las emociones y sentimientos que se producirian en los chicos al ver a su padre de nuevo - .  
-Sigo sin entender como haremos eso , abuelo ademas recuerda que solo existe un Dialga hasta donde sabemos y lo tienen ellos - dijo Green quien veia con duda como se realizaria el plan en cuestion sobretodo porque desde su punto de vista tenian todo en contra a no ser que su abuelo sepa algo que el no.  
-Cierto pero no es el unico , con esa habilidad existe otro pokemon que ha pasado desapercibido todo este tiempo y lo mejor de todo es que no hay que ir muy lejos para encontrarlo , dime Red tu mamá aun esta en Kanto - Dijo Gary sorprendiendo a todos .  
-Eh claro ,mamá no se fue a Sinnoh todavia pero porque preguntas -responde algo confundido Red.  
-Escuchen todos , necesito que llamen a sus madres quiero que venga a Pueblo Paleta , es urgente - Le dijo Gary llamando la atencion de todos - Y no se preocupen por los demas , Tracey los llamara para que vengan los mas pronto posible .  
Reunir a todas las esposas de Ash es algo dificil incluso en vida tuvo algunos problemas debido a los celos que surgian sumado a el hecho de que todas eran conocidas; todas empezaron siendo amigas de viaje o lideres de gimansio que despues acompañaron al azabache en su camino para ser un maestro pokemon de clase mundial . Todas ellas al principio se odiaban, pero luego de que Ash les prometiera que las amaria a todas por igual , que haria todo para ellas fueran felices y que ahora que logro su sueño hara cumplan los suyos sin importa que pase y que se casaria con todas si era necesario lo haria dandole a todas un anillo de compromiso con una gema azul oscuro que brillaba cuando el estaba cerca debido a que uso su aura para decirles que el siempre las acompañaria hasta el final ,las aguas se calmaron y eran una gran familia feliz incluso Delia irradiaba felicidad tendria varios nietos que mimar, Ash tuvo que dejar viajar un tiempo prepararse para las Ligas pokemon, la Liga de Campeones de cada region y el Torneo Mundial Pokemon donde se consagria finalmente le llevaria mucho tiempo sumando el hecho de que queria pasar tiempo con sus parejas a las cuales no dejaria de lado queria estar con ellas despues de todo siempre estaran ahi para él debia hacer lo mismo ; varias bodas pasaron todas ellas siendo un evento de suma importancia despues de todo no siempre el mas grande maestro pokemon se casaba en cada una de las regiones con sus "amigas especiales " como él tenia que decir a pedido de Lyra. No eran esposas de adorno , cada de ellas se destaca o competia en algo para demostrar que si querian quitarle a Ash primero deberian vencerlas a todas , hubo quienes lo intentaron pero fracasaron principalmente cazafamas.

Ellas eran en Kanto :  
Misty ,la madre de Red era la mas posesiva de todas , todo el mundo sabia algo de sus sentimientos menos Ash quien despues de ganar en su gimansio porque su ultima batalla oficial no concluyo le pidio que volvieran a viajar juntos la respuesta no se hizo esperar al cabo dos meses ya eran un pareja formal se sientia tan bien e incluso no le importaba tener que acampar en el bosque luego de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, mas alla de lo despistado que era adoraba que él nunca la hubiera olvidado . Aunque su sorpresa y primer escena celos tendria lugar en Ciudad Azulona con Erika.  
Erika ,la madre de Blue al llegar a su gimnasio Ash le pidio disculpas por como se habia comportado en el pasado y de lo que habia dicho respecto a las fragancias pokemon aunque lo disculpo hace mucho se sorprendio al ver que el le devolvia la medalla arco iris que habia ganado diciendole que solo la gano porque ella se la regalo y que queria demostrarle que podia ganarla en buena ley sin interrupciones de nadie , acepto la batalla fue increible serperior , bulbasaur y pikachu vencieron a los pokemon de la lider vileplume , victreebel y tangrowth no tuvieron oportunidad contra ellos .Entonces vio que el chiquillo tonto e inmaduro ya no existia y frente ella estaba un joven bastante maduro e incluso muy caballeroso porque sin darse cuenta Ash se acerco y le regalo una flor gracieda la cual era muy rara en kanto , se mostro un poco sonrojada y alagada pues sabia el significado de la misma , luego de eso se fue al centro pokemon ,no queria dejarlo ir entonces decidio irse con el ,Misty estaba molesta pero al fin de cuentas ella misma habia caido por los encantos de su novio ahora tendria que compartirlo, ambas notificaron a la liga que dejaban un reemplazo para cubrir su puesto como lider diciendo que salian de viaje para perfeccionarse en sus entrenamientos  
Daisy Oak , la madre de Green quizas era la relacion mas rara puesto que ni siquiera Gary sabia tal cosa resulta ser que cuando iban al jardin de infantes tenian una amistad fuerte pero debido a los caminos que cada uno tomaria, Ash para ser maestro pokemon y ella se fue tec pokemon para ser una profesora , no se verian por un largo tiempo pero no impedia que de vez en cuando el la llamara para saber como estaba pero la costumbre se perdia cuando se alejaba mas y mas de Kanto, despues de un año en el cual Ash gano la liga Kanto ella se graduo , la ceremonia se realizaria en la sala principal del tec ella esperaba ansiosa esa fecha porque le prometio que estaria alli para verla recibir su diploma tambien tendria otras intenciones puesto para con este , pues se gano su corazon quizas porque a pesar de estar lejos siempre hablaban de lo que hacian y de lo que harian la animaba mas que su hermano Gary quien la visita en el tec pero sospechaba que lo hacia por Giselle su presumida compañera de curso; llego el gran dia usaria su mejor ropa y daria un discurso pues siendo la mejor de su clase tendria el honor ,tras pronunciar las palabras mas emocionante de su vida en las que alentaba a los estudiantes que ingresaban y egresaban a no rendirse jamas, nunca renunciar a sus sueñ del estrado limpiandose sus lagrimas pues se emociono demasiado , grata fue su sorpresa al ver a sus seres queridos esperandola su abuelo , su hermano , la señora Ketchum y finalmente a su querido Ash vestido de traje de gala un poco incomodo pues no estaba acostumbrado abrazandolo fuertemente diciendo que lo estaba esperando desde hace tiempo besandolo frente a todos sorprendiendo a todos ,pero sobre todo a Gary , Misty , Erika y Anabell estas ultimas querian golpear a la castaña por atraverse a tal acto . Luego de aclarar las cosas y de prometer recordar que si tenia otra amiguita especial en la region les avisaria, se unio al viaje de ahora en mas haria trabajo de campo o eso es lo que le dijo a su hermano , ahora con cuatro novias debido a que Daisy practicamente lo obligo a ser su pareja diciendo que no lo dejaria ,continuo su viaje por Jhoto siendo acompañado por las chicas que de vez en cuando intentaban que Ash madurara en todos los sentidos.

En Jhoto:  
Lyra , la madre de Crystal y Silver si bien cuando estuvo en Sinnoh con su amigo Khoury intento ser como la novia pasajera de Ash fallando en su intento debido a la densidad de este en aquel entonces , tiempo despues de volver a Jhoto su amigo le pidio ser su novia pero no duraron mucho debido a su timidez y a la facilidad que tenia para perder la calma frente a situaciones adversas quedando como buenos amigos . Luego de participar en la liga plateada llegando a los cuartos de final siendo derrotada por alguien llamado Vicent se sentia un poco decepcionada consigo misma aun asi no se desanimo supo que habia dado lo mejor de si misma , ademas luego de ver a su amiguito de Sinnoh durante las semifinales de la liga de esa region luchar contra un sujeto que tenia un Darkrai y un Latios sin rendirse o darse por vencido dando lo mejor de si y de sus pokemon mostrando su coraje ; supo entonces que debia hacer lo mismo pero en otra region emulandolo. Decidio que el mejor lugar para continuar con su viaje era la region Kanto donde entrenando durante seis meses y peleando en los gimnasios llegaria a la liga , pero solo logro llegar a la semifinales siendo por derrotada Ritchie y su pikachu llamado sparky .Pero su encuentro con Ash se producira en durante su participacion en la batalla de la frontera, despues de su segunda participacion en la liga jhoto Scott le ofrecio este reto , seria una buena forma sacarse su mal sabor luego que dar eliminada en la semifinales de nuevo, si bien al principio dudaba de aceptar la oferta de que si ganaba se enfrentaria al unico entrenador que gano el desafio al final mas pero el hecho de que era un campeon regional de Kalos y Kanto la animo bastante , iniciado el desafio lucho contra todos los cerebros pero antes de enfrentarse a Brandon , Scott le dijo que este estaba de vacaciones en Sinnoh y que volveria en una semana penso que su reto terminaria pero lo que no vio venir es que se enfrentaria en un lugar llamado zona de batalla ubicado de camino Ciudad Azulona en algo que parecia un estadio de la liga añil en el que habia bastante gente al as de la frontera , pues se decia que era invencible ,si bien casi se desmaya al ver Ash salir de una puerta vestido con su ropa de Sinnoh revelandose que el era ese as de la frontera , despues de la batalla donde Lyra no pudo festejar , recibio la invitacion de quedarse en la ciudad . Se sentia rara , nerviosa y un poco timida frente a Ash el cual le hablaba sobre como es que termino alli y de su plan a futuro para pelear el titulo mundial de maestro pokemon , hasta que este le pregunto sobre como le habia ido a ella todo este tiempo .Si bien le conto lo que hizo en las ligas de Kanto y Jhoto se sorprendio al saber que el mismo le pidio a Scott que la buscase para este desafio debido a que la habia visto pelear y queria proponerle entrenar juntos para entrar a la proxima liga plateada . Fue entonces cuando recibio un flechazo y no solo ella lo sintio alguien mas en ese lugar con una conexcion mental lo supo al instante.  
Anabel , la madre de Gold si bien ella se mudo a Jhoto despues de que Scott le informo que expandiria la batalla de la frontera a esa region , sospechaba que algo importante pasaba despues de todo se lo venia muy emocionado . Ya habia pasado tiempo desde que habia visto a Ash , quizas demasiado tiempo porque hasta el momento nadie ha llegado hasta la torre de batalla . Ese dia entrenando con sus pokemon alguien llego al edificio al principio penso que era un retador , despues de todo su fama de que podia dar ordenes sin hablar se corria rapidamente por todo Jhoto pero su sorpresa fue grande al saber que era Ash y Scott al paracer acepto ser cerebro de la frontera pero al verlo se sonrojo por que yo no era el muchacho que conocio en Kanto sino un joven bastante bien parecido , con musculos en desarrollo y con su caracteristica gorra de su ropa de su viaje por Sinnoh pero se decepciono al ver que no venia solo sino con dos chicas .Le explico que habia aceptado ser cerebro de la frontera de esa manera se entrenaria para participar en Jhoto y que pasaria tiempo con sus "amigas" creyendo que podia ser May y alguna otra chica , charlaron durante varios minutos despues de que Scott se esto pasaba en la torre , afuera las cosas estaban algo candentes luego de que Scott contara de que Anabell quedo prendada de Ash despues de su batalla y que siempre veia sus batallas en las ligas diciendole que le encantaria estar alli Misty y Erika dudaban de si hicieron bien en dejarlo ir solo , debido a que su novio tenia esa facilidad de enamorar a sus amigas con su forma de ser quizas sea algo lento , tonto e impulsivo pero lo compensaba siendo valiente , leal y amable sin llegar ser creido, al cabo de unos minutos ambos salieron se dejo de entrever que el seria quien este despues de Anabell en el camino para ser el as de la frontera . Paso el tiempo y a pesar de estar un poco lejos en sus posiciones se visitaban frecuentemente , el dia incomodo llego cuando debia irse a visitar a otra amiga a la cual le prometio estar alli para su graduacion y despues de eso se iria a preparar para pelear en la liga plateada sabia que no tendria otra oportunidad para estar con él , y sobretodo porque despues continuaria su viaje por otra region, mas precisamente por Hoenn. Asi que se armo valor para confesarle lo que sentia pero alguien se le adelanto un chica llamada Lyra con quien peleo pero perdio con su querido , sin mencionar que ella estaba muy sonrojada. Queria intervenir pero al hacerlo estaria fuera de lugar entonces dejo que la platica siguiese .Era el trato mas extraño que habia recibido Ash tendria que ayudar a Lyra pero si ella ganaba se casarian y si el ganaba serian parejas cerrando el trato besando a Ash en los labios. Llego la liga , Ash tuvo que ser la pareja de Lyra por su victoria sobre ella sin embargo esta le dijo que acompañaria a Hoenn pero antes tenia volver a su casa para explicar su pequeño acto de besarlo y sobre todo porque queria esquivar a Misty y a Erika , fue entonces que Anabell aprovechando su regreso a Pueblo Paleta que le dijo a juntansen sus manos que percibiciendo por medio de su aura sabria algo que es muy dificil decir con palabras ,sorprendiendose cuando le dijo que no hacia falta que con solo verla a sus ojos lilas ya lo sabia pero que no queria lastimarla ni a ella ni a las otras tres pero entonces Erika dijo que vio que tanto sus sentimientos como los de Lyra eran reales y que puede ser tambien su pareja ,fue de esa manera que se sumo a la lista de novias , luego vendria Daisy Oak y Lyra

En Hoenn:  
May , la madre de Saphirre y Emerald se enamoro de Ash posiblemente luego de regresar de Sinnoh , debido a que este todavia le tenia afecto y conservaba la mitad de liston , que ganaron en Ciudad Terracota su quimica jamas se perdio o se desgato , en su estadia le conto a Dawn que ella al principio solo viajaba para recorrer el mundo sin querrer a los pokemons pero al descubrir los concursos y lo increible que era entrenarlos de la mano de su amigo supo que era lo suyo entonces. A pesar de que el resultado no fue el esperado , regresando a Jhoto estaba bastante animada para ganar el Gran Festival despues de todo su maestro le dijo que sus pokemons estan geniales sobre todo Glaceon , la princesa de Hoenn como era apodada tuvo como primer pareja a Drew su rival y amigo por asi decirlo , si bien Harley dijo que lo veia venir desde hace tiempo no duraron mucho por lo creido y presuntuoso que llegaba ser cuando competian y mas cuando el gano el Gran Festival .Mas alla de todo , creia que podia cambiar para mejor , algo como un ash de concurso , pero no habia cambios y mas descubrirlo que se estaba besuqueando con una de sus tantas admiradoras en el dia de su cumpleaños rompio su corazon .Paso el tiempo , tuvo su revancha haciendolo pedazos en el Gran festival de Kanto donde gano , sin embargo la sensacion de soledad era muy fuerte mas alla de viajar con su amiga Kelly sentia que algo le faltaba , alguien faltaba , faltaba èl que siempre la animo , entonces sugirio volver a casa tomaria un descando e iria entonces por el Gran Festival de Hoenn su deuda pendiente. Grata su sorpresa cuando su hermano Max le dijo que Ash vendria para competir en la liga , al llegar a su hogar se habia olvidado de que la liga comenzaria en poco tiempo asi que tendria al menos dos meses para intentar conquistarlo .Aunque si bien cuando su "amado" fue a visitarla para saber como le habia ido todo este tiempo y de paso para revivir su viaje a Ciudad Siempre Grande una gran escena de celos se disparo provocando en el ambiente un clima pesado que incomodaba a Max y a sus padres al saber que no habia venido solo sino con varias "amigas especiales " como Lyra habia dicho al presentarse mas sumado el hecho de que esta ultima lo beso en la boca junto con las demas : Misty , Erika ,Daisy y Anabel antes de entrar al gimnasio si bien conocia a dos de ellas las otras le eran completas desconocidas pero el clima se hizo mas molesto cuando la chica del kimono amarillo le deba de comer en la boca durante el almuerzo mientras relataba su victoria en Kalos ,Kanto y Jhoto donde se enfrento a Lyra venciendola si bien Max escuchaba atento cada detalle , a pesar de conocer a Misty no tenia idea de lo que sentia ella por Ash , sabia algo de Anabell pero no de Erika , Daisy ni tampoco de Lyra quien apenas conocia la chica que beso a "su" chico parando en seco ese pensamiento Norman quien veia la escena notaba un dejo de tristeza en la mirada su amada hija si bien poco y nada supo de anterior noviazgo no queria vuelva a sufrir por un chico que , segun a su criterio, no era digno de las lagrimas de su princesita . Asi que despues del almuerzo desafio a Ash a una batalla buscando darle una leccion pero el nivel mostrado por el azabache era muy alto su Slaking apenas logro tocar a su Lucario pues sus ataques tenian una fuerza brutal que terminaron noqueandolo rapidamente , ademas conto se lo dio Dianta, la campeona de Kalos , antes de volver a Kanto ,dicho esto se disponia a partir a entrenar en las montañas por sugerencia de Daisy debido a que esa manera tendria una vista del paisaje y tiempo a solas con ellas .Sin embargo May decidio hacer algo quizas un poco precipitado por sus sentimientos a flor de piel se paro en frente de la puerta y desafio a Ash a una batalla pokemon donde si ella ganaba se tendria que quedar solo el en su casa hasta el comienzo de la liga pero si el ganaba tendria que dejar que lo acompañe en toda su travesia por Hoenn , en palabras del propio azabache era el mismo extraño trato que le puso Lyra , aunque le preguntaron sus razones dijo que solo pretendia ver si podia contra una super coordinadora su padre sabia que su pequeña se habia enamorado .El combate seria uno contra uno Blaziken versus Sceptile como en Pueblo Terracota siendo en esa ocasion un empate , ahora las cosas era diferentes quizas pueda ganarle penso la castaña sin embargo en el primer ataque de hojas navajas contra la patada ignea de su pokemon una enorme rafaga verde literalmente lo azoto contra la pared a Blaziken dejando fuera de combate , luego vio algo extraño en los ojos de Ash un color celeste agua cubria sus ojos como los del pokemon gueco de los arboles aunque luego se sentia un poco cansado .Se dejo caer sobre sus piernas no por el hecho de ser derrotada por sino porque jamas vio a un Ash tan determinado pero se sorprendio al sentir la mano de èl en su hombro mirandola directamente a los ojos con su sonrisa diciendole que no hacia falta el desafio que tan solo debia decirle lo que queria, entonces lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas besandolo frente de todos , aunque Anabell dijo que sus sentir era real y que deberian decirle Ash que deje ser tan lindo cuando se trata ser amable . Quizas sea el mas despistado , tonto , lento e infantil de los entrenadores y jamas sea como Drew pero lo queria asi no le dejaria ir de nuevo. Luego de la victoria de Ash en Hoenn de la mano Pikachu , Torkoal , Charizard , Buizel , Snivy y Sceptile iran a Sinnoh pero Misty , Erika y Anabell debian volver a Kanto para ocupar lugares sus licencias vencian asi que solo Lyra , May y Daisy lo acompañarian.

En Sinnoh:  
Dawn , la madre de Platina despues de reencontrarse con Ash en Unova partio hacia Jhoto para competir en el Gran Festival sabia que no seria lo mismo quien la animo no estaria alli despues de todo la animo desde un principio y era su pañuelo de lagrimas en sus derrotas, se acostumbro desde que se despidio en Sinnoh que estaria sola de ahora en adelante pero de vez en cuando soñaba con volver a viajar juntos , en Jhoto se encontro con Kenny su amigo de la infancia quien si bien amaba a Dawn nunca se animo a decirle aunque antes de partir tuvo su intento .Si bien cuando ya eran pareja todo anduvo bastante bien hasta que discutieron cuando ella fue a visitar a su amigo diciendole que si volvia el no estaria alli para esperarla debido a que siempre estaba como prendada de ese chico como le decia. Durante su viaje estaba algo nerviosa y a la emocionada pero lo mas pertubante fue que Cynthia se sonrojo al decir que irian a verlo si bien no pasa nada hasta donde ella sabia pero estar un tiempo con el le hizo ver que lo necesitaba para volver a sentir que las aventuras estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Despues de eso volvio a Jhoto para participar de la Copa Wallace pero sin May no sera la gran competencia que ella queria , pero cruzarse con Kenny en la final derrotandolo a pesar de que se le burlo diciendole que su querido no la siguio , se tranquilizo porque ella tenia una promesa que recibio de parte de el para volverse a ver. Cuando regreso a su hogar supo de la victoria de sus victorias Kalos , Kanto , Jhoto , Hoenn y que muy pronto vendria a Sinnoh para iniciar el camino cuando se encontraron todo fue un sueño hecho realidad para ella pero al ver que no venia solo sino varias chicas, dos conocidas Lyra y May pero la otra jamas las vio en su viaje, Daisy un linda castaña un poco mas alta que ella pero con un silueta muy bien esculpida pero le llamo la atencion que ambas esten del brazo de Ash y que al parecer su amigo estaba algo sonrojado cuando el viaje empezo estaba algo molesta pues le dijo que las chicas eran sus novias pero que no pensara mal de el porque nunca fue su intension terminar asi , le creyo cuando vio que May literalmente se le tiro encima cuando dijo entraria en un concurso pokemon por parejas o cuando Lyra y Daisy lo obligaron a probarse trajes de gala frente a varias chicas supo que seguia siendo Ash a pesar todo y no se convirtio en un "Brock con pareja" , pero su oportunidad ser una novia de Ash llegaria de la mano de Angie y Cynthia.  
Angie , la madre de Wally una de las que se enamoro de Ash a primera vista , despues de la visita que tuvo de el en Pueblo Sosiego se quedo con las ganas de decirle lo que sentia pero al menos sabia que el siempre la recordaria mas alla de la bromas que sus padres le hacian sabia que algun se volverian a ver ; su meta en principio era de ser la mejor criadora pokemon pero no se sentia segura como para hacerlo sin mencionar que estaba muy apegada a la guarderia familiar pero despues de ver el coraje y valor durante la liga sinnoh en la que su amigo combatio con Tobias cuya fama se debia por usar legendarios en batalla jamas se rindio o se dio por vencido derrontando al Darkria y Latios a pesar de la enorme diferencias de nivel supo que si el nunca se acorbado para eso , ni tampoco cuando casi son absorbidos por un portal abierto hacia mundo de los espiritus donde descubrio su amor por el quiza si se lo proponia lo lograria y seria la mejor criadora , como su amigo llamado Brock tambien lo hacia , lo sabia pero ¿ por donde comenzar? . Fue asi, que si bien sus padres dudaban ,ella estaba decidida a hacer el viaje mas cuando la vieron que su diseño de ropa era un similiar a la de su "amigo" solo que el chaleco era rojo con verde supieron en quien se inspiro , los principios no siempre son los mejores mas cuando pasas la mayor parte de tu vida en un solo lugar y solo vas a un campamento durante un tiempo se las arreglo para competir en gimnasios quizas no llegue a pelear por el titulo de la liga pokemon pero al menos sabia que daba lo mejor de si misma ; habiendo obtenido siete de las ocho medallas necesarias para entrar a dicho torneo su ultimo escalon era el gimnasio marino se preparo bien durante mucho tiempo quizas demasiado pues para entonces ya se habia enterado por television de que Ash estaba en camino para la region , parada en frente de gimnasio con su reciente evolucionado Luxray a un lado ,estaba un poco nerviosa ,pero al sentir una mano en su hombro se asusto casi desmayandose pues no era la primera vez que intentaba entrar pero al oir historias sobre lo fuerte y duro que era el lider Volkner sentia que no estaba lista todavia. Luego del susto que recibio de parte de Ash quien al parecer venia de pasada por el gimansio debido a que Lyra peleria por la medalla , ademas de que tendria una batalla con el para saber si los rumores eran cierto , al principio le extrañaba que estuviera aqui pero le agradaba saber que aun la recordaba ademas de que paso por Pueblo Sosiego pero se entero de que salio de viaje hace algun tiempo , comunicandose de vez en cuando con sus padres , pero ahora no sabia si estaba lista para este desafio viendo todo esto el azabache decidio que quizas ella necesitaba relajarse pues necesitaba estar serena en su pelea con Volkner la invito a salir , aunque ella se sonrojo con la sola idea , fueron a pasear por la Ciudad Marina aunque en el camino Angie se sorprendio al ver que no venia solo sino con cuatro chicas mas , primero a Dawn quien estaba preparandose para el Gran Festival de Sinnoh con May a quien conocia por la television durante la realizacion de Copa Wallace hace tiempo , a las otras dos no la conocia pero notaba que algo mas pasaba porque se las veia muy molestas y hasta celosas de su presencia mas cuando le prosupo ir a entrenar con el , quizas fue el dia , la hora o el hecho de que mostraba que estaba en forma ya que se mantiene en entrenamiento y ademas de que se notaba que las chicas no solo lo acompañaban porque si , vio en Ash que era con quien debia estar sin importar que , siempre estara alli para ayudarla , para evitar que siga huyendo de los retos y sobretodo para ayudarla a enfrentar sus temores como lo habia hecho hace mediahora antes porque de no ser por el hubiera huida para no volver por un tiempo entonces decidio hacer lo que debio reclamar como suyo hace tiempo en su casa esta vez nadie la interrumpiria y de ser no se detendria .Ella dijo :"Ash quiero decirte algo..." y asi comenzo no le importo sino le correspondiese o si dijiera que ya tenia novia al menos sabria que lo intento y eso era lo importante Dawn como testigo vio todo al principio penso en decirle a Angie que sus amigas eran mas que eso pero al como lo besaba abraza se detuvo al menos eso penso cuando en realidad Lyra la detuvo del brazo indicandole que ellos necesitaban privacidad al alejarse queria una explicacion acerca del porque no dijo nada o al menos los separo , le contesto que solo se acostumbraria a tener que compartir su novio con alguien mas , si bien esta respuesta la descoloco penso que pronto habria un gran problema y de hecho lo habria mas adelante.  
Cynthia , la madre de Yellow al principio todos se mostraron sorprendidos sobre este rumor que se corrio acerca de su relacion con el chico del pikachu , sin embargo duranta la final de la liga Sinnoh atrevidamente lo beso delante de todos cuando se realizaba la ceremonia de premiacion como Lyra lo habia en Jhoto inundando el ambiente con una pregunta en comun :como era posible que la mujer mas bella , inteligente e increible pudiese estar prendada de ese chico que apenas eras un campeon incipiente con deseo de apoderarse del Torneo Mundial Pokemon un hecho imposible debido a la condicion que este demanda (ganar todas las ligas mas la liga de campeones regional , dejando al maestro campeon para el torneo) , ahora bien lo que tambien era llamativo es el grupo que lo seguia a todas partes unas chicas que lo apoyaron en la final , su camino a esta instancia fue largo y duro porque se encontro con viejos conocidos como Conway , Barry , Max que se le unio antes de llegar a Isla del Valle Lily , tambien se enfrento con Angie quien mostro que no solo iba de acompañante pero al final se enfrento Paul siendo en la final un digno rival debido a la dura lucha que dio para que este se consagre campeon dejando atras su imagen joven amargado y cruel por una imagen de alguien entusiasta y motivado por su oponente; durante la competencia mostro todos sus pokemons desde Kanto hasta Kalos este equipo compuesto de Meowstics hembra , Lucario , Pyoar , Talonflame , Greninja , Gardevoir , Sylveon quienes iban rotando con los demas conocidos. Pero su atraccion por el azabache comenzo cuando este empezo su primer viaje por la region alli vio a un joven que tenia una amistad fuerte con su pokemon entrenandose duramente para ingresar a la competencia involucrandose en el camino con los pokemons legendarios ariesgando su vida para protegerlos tanto en adolescencia y adultez su amado mostro gran carisma con dedicacion si bien al principio tenia sus dudas con respecto asi hacia esto para la impresionarla pero al escuchar las historias de Dawn durante su viaje hacia Unova se convencio de que quizas el joven no era el tipico entrenador presumido o presuntuoso que ella acostumbraba a tratar ,otros de los aspectos que la impresiono fue su animo de continuar adelante sin importa que tan mala era la situacion o que tan oscura se podia presentar. Durante su estancia en Unova contemplo que seguia siendo el mismo quizas un poco mas atolondrado pero era adorable verlo desde su punto de vista , ella era su heroina debido a su maestria con los pokemon , su sabiduria acerca de las leyendas tambien en lo que se refiere a su experiencias en la vida pues la veia como su ejemplo a seguir .Si bien participo a modo de exhibicion junto con Caitlin en el Pokémon World Tournament que organizo para ver el nivel de los entrenadores se decepciono un poco al saber que Ash no gano ,sin embargo mostro mejoras durante el mismo lo que si no le gusto fue tener que soportar a Alder invitandola a cenar con èl situacion que se acabaria cuando Ash demostrara que ella no esta disponible en la Liga Mundial de Campeones Pokemon cuando repitiendo la escena de Sinnoh la beso delante de todos , otras de las cosas que tambien adoraba de su amado es que frente a sus ojos ella podia actuar naturalmente frente a el no tenia que finjir ser otra persona o cambiar de personalidad tal vez entendia que a veces ser un campeon requeria ser alguien serio e incluso frio si era necesario encontro por asi decirlo su refugio de lejos de todos ; Al enterarse de su segundo viaje por Sinnoh donde supo por algunas entrevista que aspiraba al titulo penso que esa seria la mejor forma de acercarse era despues de la Liga solo lo queria para ella ,no conto que en esta ocasion su compañia solo sean chicas de varias regiones con Dawn incluida penso que al parecer se habia vuelto un fanfarron o algo peor un mujeriego egolatra, pero antes de que dijera o pensara mal noto que seguia siendo igual porque estaba sonrojado despues de que Daisy lo beso seguida de Angie quien la imito sin mencionar que Dawn le dijo que le explicaria todo despues, si bien al principio dudaba de la historia acerca de que todas las chicas eran las novias del azabache para luego convertirse en sus esposas y que ella misma tuvo problemas al comienzo con su relacion admitio que estar cerca de su querido hacia todo valiera la pena siempre las apoyaba en todo lo que hacian e incluso pasaba tiempo con ellas cuando entrenaba se divertian juntos lo que comenzo cuando solo viajaban con Brock se agrando ahora , al escuchar estas palabras vio que de verdad estaba enamorada al igual que las demas chicas no era solo una chica trofeo , las valoraba a todas por igual entonces penso porque incluirse ella tambien despues de todo siempre vio en èl alguien de confianza para pasar el tiempo sin que tenga segundas intenciones espero el momento durante todo el viaje viendo que su decision era la correcta , pasada la liga Sinnoh donde Ash gano hizo el dichoso acto de besarlo frente a todo el mundo no le importaba el que diran y obligando como Daisy lo hizo se convirtio en su pareja al igual que Dawn quien argumento que gano su corazon y que por lo tanto no se alejara pase lo que pase .Si bien el azabache tenia planeado llamar a casa para ver como estaban todos penso que por su bien no era necesario sin mencionar las largas explicaciones que tendria que darle a sus otras tres chicas sobre la escena de hace horas , asi que le dijo a Daisy que realizara la llamada de que iria a Unova y luego a casa aunque para entonces algo le empezo hacer tener miedo sobre todo por que en su regreso de Kalos , tres chicas dijeron que lo esperarian en su casa, las cuales tambien estaban prendadas de èl.

En Unova  
Bell, la madre de Rosa una de las rivales durante su viaje en Unova divertida , despistada , entusiasta y hasta algo torpe debido a que cada vez que se encontraban terminaba tirandolo al agua ;sus sueños de ser campeona jamas se apagaron aun cuando su padre pensaba que no estaba preparada que para viajar si bien despues de la Liga estuvo pensando sobre viajar con Ash seria divertdo pero se desiluciono al saber que el ya habia partido hacia el Archipielago Decolara para ir a Kanto ademas sentia que quizas no era el momento de irse de su tierra natal ademas no conocia a nadie fuera alli entonces decidio volver a entrenar para la siguiente liga un poco mas serio que otras veces aunque encontrarse con Stephan para viajar era divertido pronto el joven le revelo sus planes de viajar a Jhoto o Sinnoh para competir invitandola rechanzando esta oferta diciendo que primero queria triunfar en casa para luego expandir sus horizontes ,su despedida fue muy dura para ella ya que encontro en el pelirrojo un gran amigo casi como Ash vio lo que parecia una mirada triste con unos ojos llorosos cuando abordaba el hidroavion hacia su destino final pero le prometio que cuando se vuelvan tendrian una batalla .Paso tiempo con ella una nueva liga habria sus puertas junto con la posibilidad de un nuevo campeon sentiendo que esta era su oportunidad , su meta se cumpliria ahora ,pero fue derrotada en cuartos de final por alguien llamado Paul de Ciudad Veils Stone de Sinnoh si bien hizo su mejor esfuerzo sentia que fallo en su meta sientiendo que todo termina , estaba a punto de volver a casa cuando recibio en su videovisor una llamada de la Profesora Juniper al parecer un viejo amigo estaba en la region y que entraria en la proxima liga pensando que seria Stephan o Trip con quien tuvo varios encontranazos pero al fin de cuentas se llevaban bien fue rapidamente hacia el laboratorio en Pueblo Arcilla grande fue sorpresa al ver a Ash vestido con su ropa de Kalos acompañado de varias chicas entre ella Cynthia la campeona de Sinnoh le pregunto por Iris y Cilan , le contesto que estos estaban en Jhoto para seguir con sus metas y que se volverian a ver pronto , luego de aclarado el tema de los antiguos acompañantes el viaje comenzo si bien al principio notaba algo extraño ya que las chicas no perdian tiempo en mostrar demasiado cariño para con el azabache siendo hostiles con ella cuando se acerca demasiado si bien le dijo que le explicaria todo en algun momento todo lo demas era normal gimnasios , equipo rocket fastidiando de vez en cuando para despues mandarlos a volar , viviendo aventuras si bien no tan emocionantes pero era un viaje de amigos con Ash con novias pasando gimnasios debido a que los concursos todavia no llegaban a ese lugar . Durante los entrenamientos que hacian charlaban animadamente de lo que habian hecho todo ese tiempo se sorprendio cuando supo que las chicas decidieron ser su pareja a la fuerza , aunque cuando una de ellas estaba presente Bell hablaba sobre su viaje le conto sobre que Paul uno de los rivales de Ash gano la liga y que al enfrentarse al Alto Mando solo le gano a Aza quedandose con su puesto tambien le relato sobre que Stephan y Trip que partieron hacia nuevos horizontes para mejorar , pronto se dio cuenta de la basta experiencia de su amigo en los viajes empezo al igual que ella pero con el tiempo fue ganando confianza junto con los amigos que conocia en el camino no se rendio jamas llevando sus sueños lejos tan lejos como lo deseaba mas cuando la animo a decidir que hacer mas adelante . Paso tiempo nuevamente la liga otra vez abria sus puertas Angie , Bell , Lyra y Ash estaban listos para demostrar que pueden dar una gran batalla para cumplir sus sueños , llegando todos a semifinales Bell demostro que no estuvo solo hablando de ganar porque si demostro sus mejorias ahora quedaba claro Lyra fue derrotada en buena ley al igual que Angie con Ash ,la final fue espectacular la rubia saco a todo su equipo a relucir Emboar , Minccino , Escavalier , Muna , Espeon y un Emolga que capturo hace tiempo contra Leavanny , Unfezant y Gabite que evoluciono durante la primera ronda , a pesar de ser vencida se sintio bien dio lo mejor incluso se sorprendio cuando a la salida del estadio luego de la premiacion recibio la invitacion de Cynthia para viajar a Kanto para competir alli y ademas porque su pareja volveria a casa , al preguntarle el porque de su invitacion le dijo que Ash queria que sigas con su sueños ademas le pregunto a su papà si podia irse con el a Kanto , estuvo de negar la misma cuando vio a su padre con una sonrisa diciendo que estaba orgullosa de ella mas alla del resultado siempre seria su campeona ademas ya era hora de que expanda sus horizontes. Su emocion era inmensa viajaria a otra region pero habia algo que la incomodaba un poco porque se tomaria tantas molestias tan solo para esto , pronto pediria las respuestas que necesitaba en el aeropuerto las eran bastantes los periodistas acorralaron a todo el grupo todo sea por la exclusiva con el campeon mas cuando sus intenciones del titulo mundial estan claras ahora , algo nervioso y preocupado contestaba las preguntas debido a que si bien ya era costumbre , temia que le preguntaran acerca de sus acompañantes mas cuando Misty amenazo por telefono de que tendria que explicar el porque de tres chicas estaban esperandolo en casa mas el crecimiento del grupo de lo contrario Pueblo Lavanda seria su nuevo hogar con eso en mente trato de que la conversacion no se saliera del tema ,pero fue Bell quien fortuna o desgracia hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando se emocionaba de mas porque al enterarse de que no solo viajaria a Kanto sino que tambien se entero de que podria llevarse a sus pokemons corrio para agradecerle hacia el lobby donde se encontraban para su suerte algunos periodistas se estaban llendo , sin embargo se tropezo antes de llegar trastabillando cayendo en los brazos de Ash quien se dio vuelta rapidamente debido a su percepcion aura que tenia gracias a Lucario la escena en cuestion era bastante romantica ya que sus rostros estaban muy cerca , admiraba esos cafe con marcas en forma de z que los adornaban entonces vino a su mente los recuerdos de cuando peleo con su padre para que ella continuara su viaje en aquel tiempo la veia como una gran rival y amiga tambien las veces que se encontraban la pasaban genial , divirtiendose sin parar pero que era diferente ahora quizas el hecho de que no estaba solo o quizas de que no este con sus amigos de siempre supo entonces que cuando estaba con el todo este tiempo volvio a divertirse como aquella ocasion se sentia llena de energia dejandose llevar por el momento lo beso apasionadamente descubriendo que se habia enamorado ,pero el momento se rompio cuando sintio los flashes de las camaras pues todos se voltearon a ver a la nueva pareja formada , si bien despues tuvo explicarle a su padre lo que paso , pudo ir a Kanto para continuar su viaje aunque durante el vuelo supo que ella no era la unica que era novia de Ash y que tendria que compartirlo con las demas acompañantes casi llora al saberlo pero la mano de su querido sobre su ombro con las palabras :"no quiero verte sufir , si sientes incomoda puedes irte yo le explicare a tu papà..." le basto que el no estaba mintiendo y que no se aprovacharia decidiendo quedarse abrazo lo fuertemente casi asfixiandolo para que sepa que no lo dejaria tan facilmente.  
Burgundy ,la madre de White se encontro con ella cuando volvia de Kalos aunque su encuentro no era en las mejores circuntancias para la sibarita las cosas no estaban bien , pues en un examen que salio mal su licencia estaba apunto de ser removida pues sus conocimiento no eran los suficientes para ser el grado que ostentaba debido a los nuevos conocimientos que se agregaban , si bien estaba algo deprimida penso que un viaje por todo Decolora la animaria si bien ya no usaba su traje de sibaritta en su lugar llevaba puesto un vestido largo como aquella que peleo con Cilan en Ciudad Gres , caminando por el puerto de Ciudad Engobe mirando el panorama sintio que quizas se equivoco de camino en su vocacion y que debio seguir otra cosa ya sea entrenadora o criadora pero luego de recordar como le fue las veces que batallo no pasando de primera o que no tenia paciencia para la crianza desistio en seguir con su reflexcion , abordando el crucero que la llevaria a viajar por todo el archipielago vio a una persona conocida quizas crecio un poco y su ropa era diferente pero era facil de reconocer el pikachu sobre su ombro miro en su direccion desea que no la reconociera porque no tendria el valor de decirle que debia volver a cambiar todo su equipo si desea tener exito como entrenador pues se notaba muy feliz y no era para habia ganado la liga de Kalos estaba llendo a casa para festejar su logro obtenido muy diferente de ella quien queria escapar de todos , si bien su amiga Georgia le aconsejo que debia volver a intentarlo no le gustaba que fuese dura y fria cuando le pidio que la acompañe diciendole que ella no se haria culpable si fracasaba sino trabajaba como se debia , se aproximaba hacia ella rogaba a Arceus que no reconociera o que solo pasara de largo cuando un saludo :"hola Burgundy como has estado" la hizo volver a tierra el chico estaba frente suyo , intento saludarlo lo mas natural posible intentando pasar por alto el hecho de que ella misma le dijo hace tiempo que debia cambiar todo su equipo si queria ser compatible y ganar la liga Unova ahora no tenia cara para decirselo de nuevo se notaba que el chico tenia exito mas cuando al momento de querer responder algunas personas se le acercaron a pedirle su autografo , pasado todo eso que tuvo desde fotos de el con Pikachu y algunos de pokemon le pidio disculpa no le gustaba esto de ser famoso pero admitia que era genial ser tomado en cuenta a lo que ella constesto diciendo que estaba de acuerdo pero no sabia de su significado cuando estuvieron a solas en la cubierta del crucero desde la cual la vista era hermosa , charlaron sobre lo que hicieron ella omitio la parte del examen donde perdio su licencia relatandose en su lugar que hacia ese viaje para ampliar sus conocimientos pero se sorprendio al saber que Ash le dijo quizas la cosa mas tonta pero bonita a su entender :"tenias razon sobre mi" quizas penso que era broma pero al dejarlo hablar sus esperanzas renacieron por asi decirlo le comento que durante la competencia en Kalos realizo cambios en su equipo para tener variedad de opciones agregandole el hecho de tambien lo habia hecho en Sinnoh estaba agrecido por haberlo aconsejado hace tiempo ,pero al voltearse a ver Burgundy vio que estaba de espalda creyo ver una lagrima caer hacia el piso intento preguntarle que le pasaba poniendo una mano su ombro pero ella la rechazo diciendole que no se burlara y se alejara de ella intento correr pero su mano fue sujetada por el , preguntandole que le pasaba porque comenzo a llorrar .Esa escena destrozo su corazon , verla derramar lagrimas entonces le dijo que ya no era conocedora sus conocimientos yo no eran suficientes para el nivel que poseia , ademas le conto que fallo en su examen de renovacion y de que Cilan fue a Jhoto a abrir un escuela de sibaritas pokemon la cual tenian exito ya que su grado S recientemente obtenido le da esa opotunidad pensaba en ir a pedirle ayuda pero eso seria admirtir que fracaso sin mencionar la burla que recibiria por parte de èl , entonces tuvo una idea quizas la mas loca pero no podia dejarla despues de todo ella le dio una base para su exito entonces le dijo que alguien podria ayudarla quizas no sea un conocedor pero sabia de pokemon mas que nadie y era poeta aunque quizas eso no le serviria , el Profesor Oak en Kanto era todo un sabio que trascendia fronteras e incluso muchos conocedores usaban sus libros para dar sus recomendaciones, ella penso que era una broma pero al decirle que se bajarian Ciudad Carmin y que continuarian hasta Pueblo Paleta la hizo cambiar de opinion mas cuando despues de pasar por su casa donde descanso un poco disfrutando la comida de Delia quien la recibio con los brazos abiertos tanto a el como a ella , luego de eso fueron al laboratorio del mismo fue increible siempre creyo que Ash tenia pocos pokemons pero al ver su variedad y tipos cambio su opinion sin mencionar el cariño y afecto que le daba a cada uno mas recepcion que este recibia por parte de estos buscaron al profesor encontrandolo con Tracey cerca del lago que tenia la reservacion , charlando de camino al salon principal el tema de Burgundy surgio si bien ella se sentia apenada, vio que el Profesor si bien no se negaba no sabia como podia ayudarla desde la vision de su pupilo pero entonces Tracey vino en su ayuda el sugirio que quizas deba enseñarle que no todo esta en los manuales asi como lo hizo con el . Fue asi comenzo todo su camino al aprendizaje duro al principio pero valioso aprendio que debia abrir su mente , ademas de que cuando Ash se fue le dijo que podia quedarse en su casa ademas de que su madre no estaria sola viendolo por television cada vez que competia estaba feliz se sentia plena alguien la valoraba y la queria , en su despedida ambos se prometieron volverse a ver pero antes de que puediera decir algo ella lo beso .Con eso queria ahora eran novios debido a que el mostro que haria cualquier cosa por ella asi que para darle gracias decidio ser su novia porque sabia que no se lo pediria porque su mamà le conto acerca de su timidez , ademas no se alejaria de su querido amor quien la esta ayudando ser la mejor sibarita de todas despues de su despedida , el tenia mas dudas porque ya le pasado esto antes aunque tambien prometio mantenerlo en secreto hasta que sea el tiempo de develarlo no entendia porque la chicas insistian en eso .El dificil camino de la proxima sibarita grado s de Kanto comenzo con muchas pruebas que le abrian la mente sumado a los dolores de cabeza al intentar comprender los conceptos de sus maestros como que la amistad y la confianza entre humanos y pokemon mantienen cierto medida el equilibrio ademas de que la evolucion representa un cambio en la relacion, pasaba el resto del dia entre el laboratorio y la casa de ash donde encontro en Delia una amiga de confianza no como Georgia quien solo la dejo de hablar. El problema no llego cuando rendio su examen para ser nuevamente sibarita pokemon obteniendo en poco tiempo el grado A el cual logro despues de que pasara un tiempo en Jhoto y Hoenn para cuando Ash estaba en Sinnoh sino cuando al ir ver la final de la liga Unova se encontro con otras tres chicas quienes decian ser tambien novias de Ash , estaban a punto de hacer un gran escandalo cuando Delia aparecio diciendo que todas son novias de su hijo podian compartirlo ya que Misty le conto pero que no lo maltraten cuando vuelva , aunque penso que la traiciono le explicaron que sabian lo que el provocaba en todas por eso estaban de acuerdo en seguir asi , sin importar lo que lo que paso en Pueblo Paleta ese dia cuando regreso para festejar es algo inolvidable pues alli sello su compromiso con todas , ahora la historia era distinta ya que habia un problema:  
- ¿Estas seguro de esto ?- dijo Tracey quien vio como los chicos se ivan.  
-Si , ademas todos deben estar presente lo que haremos tienen que saberlo - respondio Gary sabia lo que habia en juego sobretodo porque habia cuatro personas en especial que estaban esperando esto.  
-Sabes Oak , no me importa lo que hagas , pero cumpliras tu parte del acuerdo- Decia Lance quien estaba ansioso por algo pues a pesar de todo , tenia un promesa que cumplir.  
-¿A crees que vas , amigo? - Dijo Cynthia al tiempo que se paraba e intentaba impedir su salida de la sala.  
- Dejalo ir , pero recuerda que debes volver mañana y descuida Iris sabe que estaras alli asi que no tendras problemas , la privacidad esta garantiza - Respondia el profesor naturalmente mientras dejaba sorprendido a todos en el lugar.  
-Crees que haces Gary no le puedes dejar irse asi como asi , ademas es un potencial peligro para todos , en especial...- Gritaba la rubia mientras veia como el pelirrojo se alejaba del lugar para estar en el patio principal del laboratorio  
-Se a donde va , va al mismo lugar que tu ,cuando necesitas ver a Ash aunque solo sea para recordar viejos tiempos. - Respondia Gary dejandola muda , penso que algun pariente cercano sin embargo no recordaba nadie pero Tracey le aclaro sus dudas .  
- Clair , la unica persona aparte de Ash, que creyo todo el tiempo que era manipulado ;para cuando el descubrio esto ya era muy tarde , ella recibio muchas heridas durante el segundo ataque hizo alianza en Hoenn durante la liga pokemon , recordaras ese dia por que tambien secuestraron a Yellow y a Wally para chantajear a su padre - Agregaba Tracey quien recordaba ese dia ,porque al igual que Gary ayudo en la reconstruccion de la Ciudad Siempre Grande ademas de que tener que las malas noticias a todo el mundo.  
-Lo importante es que tendra lo suyo y nosotros tenemos lo que necesitamos para triunfar pero hay algo que mas deben con respecto a ese dia ,lo sabran mañana .Primero hay una llamada que debo hacer , Tracey dile Giselle que te ayude sera una larga noche para explicar, esto en especial a Anabel,l sabes que ella puede leer la mente si la tenemos de nuestro el resto sera facil. -Decia Gary quien se disponia a salir de la habitacion pero Cynthia dijo  
-Pero entonces tu que haras a todo esto -  
- Llamare a Kalos , yo llamare a Serena y Alexia les prometi que si algun dia tenia lo posibilidad de cambiar todo , se lo diria personalmente ademas Zaegar no fue quien diseño este metodo para viajar en el tiempo originalmente - Decia Gary sorprendiendo a todos pues era un secreto , Tracey sabia que con esto abrian una caja de pandora revelando el secreto mejor guardado ya que despues de todo que estarias dispuesto dar para volver a tu mejor amigo ...CONTINUARA

-  
Dante: Gracias por tu comentario  
aparicieron las mas conocidas pero aun faltan dos y si el amor sera fundado no cualquier cosa aunque como se lee ellos deben influir en sus madres . Con respecto al sumary veras ellos deberan no encariñarse en el sentido fraternal ya que su decision sera cambiarlo para mejor o dejar que todo pase como hasta ahora en el fic pondre mejor esta idea

Fernando: Gracias por tu comentario  
como le dije a Dante esas seran todas y sera fundado, sera actualizado tan proto como la trama no tenga errores y sin pierda sentido

Gracias por tu comentario  
se pondra cada vez mejor descuida

DarkTemplar28 Gracias por tu comentario  
lo explique de la mejor manera posible con respecto a su nacimiento sera explicado en los cap de los chicos cuando van a buscar a sus madres en el pasado primero quiero formar las tramas principales para esta guerra y perdon si tarde tanto

Nanana Nana Gracias por tu comentario  
gary tiene una hermana y ya sabemos el resto

Digi1399 ligth Gracias por tu comentario  
lo continuare no quedara suelto

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y COMENTARLA . LO CONTINUARE SI O SI CON RESPECTO A ESTA CAP SERA DIVIDO EN DOS PARTES  
LA SEGUNDA PARTE EXPLICARA SU AMOR CON SERENA Y ALEXIA COMO SE ENAMORARON , EL VIAJE DE LANCE , EL ORIGEN DE LA GUERRA Y MAS.


End file.
